


Rough Days and Rebounds

by bougiles



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bougiles/pseuds/bougiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you want them because you love them or because they're there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Days and Rebounds

With a slam of the door, Amethyst's eyes bounce up from her magazine, seeing a slumping figure. It was Pearl---looking too exhausted for her own good. Nike shorts, some thriftshop hoodie, big black glasses and all, and some Toms definitely told Amethyst that she had been through a multitude of classes. She was also carrying a small cup of McDonald's coffee. Odd.

She drags her feet across the wooden floor, her eyes heavy and in need of dozing off. Amethyst fought the urge to look away, but couldn't. This was a card Amethyst couldn't play every so often---and Pearl was the royal flush. Literally. She slowly wrinkles the magazine in her hands, her gaze slowly following her roommate. Pearl looks back at her, says nothing, and with a plop, collapses into her desk chair. It bounces and makes a creaking sound, in which Pearl kicks it, another pop shifting. (“I need to get this thing fixed!” Amethyst recalls plenty of times.) Her arms fold, dropping her head into the room between them. Amethyst hears a thunk, indicating that must be Pearl's head.

“Uh. Hey, _Perla_.”  
Grunt.  
“Rough day in class?”  
“- _es_.”

Amethyst snorts, dropping her back onto her bed, reopening her magazine, and holds it up. Luckily enough, she had night classes. It worked, since she was pretty much a night owl. (Hence, from her classmates, the nickname _Owlthyst_.)

After a few minutes of silence, she figured Pearl had drifted off on that stack of papers, but slowly rose her head, dragging her hand down it. A rough sigh could be heard, making Amethyst glance aside. She rolls her eyes, slinking herself up.

“Ok _aaa_ y, tell me what happened.”

Pearl shoots up immediately, the most twisted expression on her face. Her lips were pursed and her nostrils were flared. Amethyst knew she was in for it.

“Oooh, don't even get me _started_! In World History, Parks decided to give me an A _minus_ on that paper. That paper I stood up two days working on! Remember?”  
“You kept me up, then.” Among other things.  
“I know! I asked her why and she said,” She flicks up a finger, “'You kept switching subject too _aw_ ften. It could've gotten the reader con- _fused_.'” She flings her hands out, “What am I supposed to say when I'm discussing _all_ of the Qing Dynasty?!”  
“Go on.”  
“And then in Statistics, the professor decided to lecture me for not doing a problem _his_ way. In front of the entire class! Oh, Amethyst, I was _mortified_!” Pearl cries, gripping the sides of her hair, eyes searching for nothing. “I was practically a mess in front of the entire class.”  
“Like, water works or shaking in your boots mortified?”  
“ _Both!_ ”  
“Yikes.”  
“The guy is _literally_ almost 70. Excuse me if I don't do a problem that was traditional in _1950_!” She barked, releasing her hair, looking back at her desk. “I---I don't even _like_ coffee!”  
“Yeesh, Pearl. Don't you got English after that?” She sighed.

“Yes, but that class is a walk in the park,” she murmured, “but still!” She exhaled too roughly, kicking off her shoes, pulling her hoodie over her head. Under it was a black padded sports bra. Amethyst watched this, seeing the muscles of Pearl's body clench and unclench as she bent. It was satisfying to watch. She quickly looked away when Pearl threw it into the basket. Instead, Amethyst flipped over on her stomach, prompting a palm on her fleshy cheek.

“Sorry.”  
“For what?” Pearl looked down at her.  
“Your day.”  
“It's just... whatever now.”  
“Nothin' else?”

“Rose, she... whatever,” Pearl sighs with melodrama dripping from her voice. Amethyst knew Pearl liked Rose, but over the past few months between them, the twisted scenes, the rebounds. Pearl led her on and didn't even know it.

Her lithe, half naked body descended down on her bed, peeling off her socks. She shook her head, running a hand through her peachy hair. She sweeps her gaze out the window, sighing roughly, shaking her head. Amethyst stared at her. Her skin shone with the warm sunlight, looking absolutely radiant. After a moment of complete silence, she stands, shuffling over to her closet. Opening it, she looks back to make sure Amethyst isn't watching, and pulls her sports bra over her head, throwing it into the closet. Instead, she pulls over a loose t-shirt, bending down to grab a basket.

“I'm going to go take a shower.”

“Wanna grab some grub after?”

“Alright.” Her body grows as she inhales, then shrinks with a long, audible exhale. Slipping on her flip flops, she walks past Amethyst, leaving a gust of air that smelt like cinnamon past her, and exists the room. Amethyst sighs and grabs another magazine, flipping it open.

About 15 minutes later, Amethyst hears light footsteps treading the vacant hall, then the dorm door swinging open. It was Pearl, hair damp but not dripping, wrapped in a light blue shower robe that hung to her mid thigh. She looks nonchalantly at Amethyst, who is staring at her. Budging a small smile between thin lips, she gently shuts the door, pacing to her mirror to run long fingers through her dampened, darker hair. They both knew the perks of being placed in the girl's building---you could practically walk around in your underwear and no one would give a shit.

“Hurry _up_ , P. I'm hungry.” Amethyst rolled over onto her side, staring at Pearl with lidded eyes that begged for food and lack thereof. Rummaging with the window's blinds, she drops them, leaving a sultry dark orange to fill the room, stripes of light cracking barely and printing the walls. Pearl turns around, twisting her fingers tightly, treading herself towards Amethyst. Rising a dark brow, she stares up at Pearl.

“I am, too,” she whispers, “But not for food.”

Amethyst cocks a brow, a split second later knowing full and well what Pearl meant. Another rebound.

The tall figure untwists her robe tie, let the soft robe _drip_ around her and pool around her feet. She was only in her underwear---not even a bra. Amethyst's breath hitches, trying not to break eye contact. One part of her wanted this---and the other didn't. No, Amethyst knew sex didn't equal love, but she did have the slightest spark of a crush for Pearl. Nothing too serious.

“Huh,” Amethyst chuckles out softly, feeling her entire _body_ heat up. Pearl slowly straddles Amethyst, her hands running down her torso and down her breasts. Pearl always admired Amethyst's fleshy tanned skin. It was soft but had a thin layer of muscle under it, from her pom squad classes. With lidded eyes and a faded expression, she slips her hand under the girl's black striped-sleeve tee, pulling it up to get a view of her breasts that were comfortable in a low-cut sports bra.

“Hmm,” Pearl hummed, dragging her fingernails up Amethyst's skin, in which she shivered, goosebumps immediately leaving pricks on her skin.

“Pearl,” Amethyst whispered, which made the slender figure pause and look at her. “You sure you want to do this?”

A frown settled over Pearl's lips, looking away momentarily. She had to let out stress—feelings. Perhaps Amethyst was the conduit of many things. Relief, Rose, everything. She purses her lips and nods, bending down to press her lips to Amethyst's ear, feeling her body buzzed and ready, dragging her teeth down her ear and to her jaw. Amethyst closes her eyes, feeling her hands involuntarily take place to her hips, straddling them. Pearl's hand ran down to the other's sex, rubbing her hard through her jeans. Amethyst's hips nearly shot up, buckling against Pearl's palm.

They both felt so ashamed for doing this. Pearl was doing this for herself and Amethyst was letting her.

“Don't worry,” Pearl purrs softly, “I'll take care of you.”

Amethyst never loved affection as much of Pearl's _specific_ affection, how she was gentle but commanding. She shifts her hand from her hip, creeping them to the insides of her thighs, messaging them gently. It made Pearl suck in a breath, a small groan slipping from her lips. The air was solidifying above and between them, their bodies drawn together like magnets, yet they were opposites.

“That's right,” Amethyst breathed, her fingers dragging themselves towards Pearl's crotch, rubbing her horizontally and long (a devastatingly long, one that made Pearl melt) through her underwear. Pearl's head dropped and she hissed through clenched teeth. Amethyst leaned up and embraced her lips on Pearl's bony collar, sucking gently. Pearl purred gently, tilting her head up, her hand now finding themselves to Amethyst's brown ombre hair, running her fingers and tugging gently.

“Ooh,” Pearl's breath hitched, staring at Amethyst through lidded, content eyes, her teeth digging into her bottom lip. “Right. There. Please,” she murmured, a little too breathless, a little too begging, rolling her hips into Amethyst's hand. She took her hand away and quickly slipped off her shirt, throwing it to the inevitable ground, returning her hand. Amethyst smirked up at the girl, dragging her lips to her small breast, pepper kisses all over, running her tongue over her skin with the perfect about of saliva, making Pearl breathe louder.

“Amethyst,” Pearl hissed, “just get _on_ with it already.”

“You're so..needy,” Amethyst let go of Pearl's porcelain skin with a wet _pop_ , digging her fingers in there. She could feel Pearl's wetness seep through the cloth of her underwear. She hooks her thumb to the sides of the handles, pulling them down. Pearl's hands rummages to find the clasp of Amethyst's sport bra, but remember it's a sport bra, and starts pulling up. She tugs it over all that hair and scoots it off the bed to join the shirt, greedily grasping at her breasts. They had stretchmarks and scars, but they were still delectable and full. She gently messages her thumb over her nipple, awarded with Amethyst sighing with pleasure, gently rubbing Pearl's clit. Her hips bucked and she panted gently and audibly, latching onto Amethyst's neck and biting at it. Amethyst's expression blanched for a second but relaxed the other.

“Ah,” Amethyst breathed out roughly, grabbing Pearl by the hip and flipping her over so _Pearl_ was on the bottom and _she_ was on the top. She grinned and Pearl returned the same devious expression, spreading her legs slowly, gazing at each other with a mutual thought and irises the sizes on tableplates.

She crawled down so that she was knelt at the edge of her bed, in front of Pearl's sex. Brushing thick hair over her shoulder, she leaned in and ran her tongue over Pearl's lips, making her moan softly, not too loud. She folded her legs over Amethyst's shoulders, crossing her ankles and keeping her there. The shorter girl sucked at her clitoris gently, rolling it between her teeth, barely holding it in place. Pearl groaned loudly, tilting her head up.

“Say my name,”  
“Huh?”  
“ _Say_ my _name_ , Pearl,” She growled playfully, ending it with a high pitched squeal, digging into the view in front of her, darting her tongue in and out.

“Amethyst, oh _god_ ,” she gulped moist air, gripping the blankets tightly. Amethyst chuckled with a sense of _pride_ , reaching out two fingers in front of Pearl. She looked down, panting softly, a confused expression on her face.

“Suck.” Amethyst smirked, smiling so wide that her lips cracked softly. Pearl leaned forward and took the fingers into her mouth, circling her tongue around them, getting them sticky with saliva. After a second, Amethyst pulled them out, returning them to Pearl's sex, slowly inserting a finger into Pearl. She threw her head back and groaned louder.

“Shush,” Amethyst scolded, “The other's might hear us.” With a thick nod, she swayed her head up and down, panting with audible gasps. Amethyst slowly inched her finger in and out, feeling around Pearl's pulsing walls, wet with ecstasy.

“Christ, Pearl, you're so wet,” she teased, going faster with an snide apt.

“Another, another finger, _please_ \---” Pearl breathed, looking down at Amethyst with a flushed face. Amethyst grinned ear to ear. “Since you asked so nicely.” She purred, slipping in another finger, going to same pace. Pearl grinned lazily for a split second, moaning with different pitches, until Amethyst leaned in and circled her tongue around Pearl's clit, which made her squeal with delight. She sucked on her clit, letting her pace go faster and faster with each pant. Pearl widened her legs, bucked her hips and moaned her name, long on the '- _yst_ '. She needily gripped her own breasts, although she was too taken by Amethyst.

“Amethyst, I'm gonna,” she panted thickly, voice high, “I'm almost there,”

“No, no,” Amethyst pulled away, looking up at her. “Not yet, I'm not finished.”

Pearl whined softly and pounded the bed with her fists, staring down at Amethyst. The other latched onto Pearl's lips again, licking at them greedily, biting them and rolling them between her teeth softly, while making eye contact with Pearl. With each pant and moan, her voice only got higher, begging for more, begging for _release_. She tightened her legs around Amethyst's head, pulling her closer. Amethyst laughed dubiously, digging her tongue deeper, a hand rubbing at Pearl's clit furiously. She threw her head back, nearly almost screaming Amethyst's name.

“ _Amethyst!_ ”

She grinned and nodded, pulling away for a second, “Okay, okay, go ahead,” her voice was sly, and immediately Pearl exploded. Her vision went blurry, her back arched, clamping a hand over her mouth, moaning loudly, riding out her orgasm. Her sex pulsed, dripping, her hips shifting up and down. Amethyst watched this ordeal with a cunning beam, her teeth digging into her bottom lip.

Pearl's legs dropped and hung loosely at the sides of the bed, Amethyst gently kissing the inside of Pearl's thighs, messaging them. She dragged a hand down her flushed face, chest inflating and deflating with breathless pants.

“Good _lord_ ,” Pearl breathed, shifting up onto her elbows, looking at Amethyst. “You're.. You're getting better.”

“You're just easy to please,” she teased back, Pearl swatting at her playfully and she dodged it, giddily laughing. She climbed next to a naked Pearl who was still trying to catch her breath, like she ran some five kilometer race, sweat dripping down her temple. Amethyst bent over and pressed her lips gently at Pearl's damp head, taking a swift inhale of it. It smelt like bliss. And sweat.

After a few minutes of silence, Amethyst turned over.

“No, seriously. I'm hungry. You're paying this time.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> "i forgot how interesting writing nsfw was, lmao" -the virgin author


End file.
